


I thought you loved me

by Churro_Kaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churro_Kaspbrak/pseuds/Churro_Kaspbrak
Summary: What happens when the person that you trusted the more is the one breaking you to pieces?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I thought you loved me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you to enjoy this, pleases forgive my grammatical mistakes (English is not my first language), if you like it please leave a kudo and a comment!
> 
> Con amor, Churro :)

Mark was an excellent assistant. Richie noticed that when he always got his coffe on time, when his meetings were neatly arranged, and he can’t forget when the boy travelled 6 hours by car when Richie-Forgetful- Tozier left an important script under his pillow, Eddie almost killed him that time.After a year Richie got a soft spot for the guy, he invited him to eat dinner with him and Eddie on their house a day a week, damn, he even invited him on Thanksgiving after knowing that Mark’s family denied to pass the holiday with him after realizing that he was gay. In this occasions that Mark would be on their house, Eddie would talk to him endlessly about some TV show that both of them saw and other things that they found out that they had in common, and Richie was grad that his boyfriend had make a new friend since they were living a little bit far away from the losers, and from what he had heard, his boyfriend’s coworkers were assholes. But what he failed to notice, was the stares that Mark and Eddie would share between each other when Richie was distracted, the small touches on the arms, legs, the sexual tension that invaded the room and that Richie, with all his innocence and blind confidence towards Eddie, failed miserably to notice.   
It all started when Richie was in one of his tours, Eddie was feeling a little bit lonely, he had just finished a long call with his boyfriend and the sorrow invaded him as soon that the phone left his hand. He decided to distract himself and make a movie marathon. He was finishing moving some things away when he heard the ring bell rang, confused he head towards the door and when he opened it he was face with his boyfriend’s assistant, Mark had only been working for Richie for 4 months but Eddie already knew a lot about him.   
“Hi Eddie, sorry for the disturbance but this package for Richie was delivered wrongly at the office, so I decided to bring it to you” The red headed smiled at him and it was impossible for Eddie to not reciprocate the smile.  
“Oh yeah, thank you” he grabbed the package with both hands “You were not supposed to be with Richie in New York?”.  
Mark let out a small giggle that confusingly made something in Eddie’s stomach to move funnily “I had to do somethings so I couldn’t join the tour” Eddie nodded showing understatement.  
Silence was only heard while both of them stared at each other, they were like that until Eddie cleared his throath and akwardly signaled the inside of the apartment.  
“I don’t know if you have eaten yet, I just finished cooking dinner for me, and I don’t want to eat alone”.  
The man catching the invitation nodded eagerly “Yeah, some home made food would be good for me”.

In ten minutes they were chatting lively while eating Eddie’s roasted chicken, but from one time to another they passed to talk about Masterchef, to kiss passionately on the couch. The next morning Eddie woke up completely naked, his butthole sored and an arm thrown above him,obviously not Richie’s,but even though he felt guilty, he cuddled more towards the body, enjoying the warmness. They promised to not doing it again, but Mark went back each day of Richie’s tour and it became a habit, whenever Richie was out, Mark would go their apartment, fuck him good and make him forget that his boyfriend was kilometers away. Sex with Mark was good, but Richie was the only owner of his feelings, when he would fuck with Mark, it didn’t felt the same as when Richie’s made love to him, he felt truly loved, he felt cherished and every time that his boyfriend would embrace him after they both orgasmed, he would promise to himself that he was going to end this affair thing, but when a tour came, Eddie’s promise flew away. Hell, Richie didn’t even knew that when Mark travelled the 6 hours to give him the script, Eddie was going with him, stopping in the most lonely parts of the road to fuck and he gave Mark some blowjobs while the guy was driving. When the two of them arrived, Richie took it as a coincidence.

To say that Richie was excited was little, even though this tour was for a week, he decided to arrived sooner to his home, wanting to surprise Eddie. The stars above him were supporting him on his mission, he drove his car quickly while he grabbed tightly the small box on his hand. He knew that he loved Eddie with all his heart, and he knew that Eddie loved him too, marriage was an obvious next step for them. He felt nervousness and excitement while opening the front door of their apartment, he smiled when he saw Eddie’s shoes at the side of the door.  
“He is here” he was ready to search for his love until he saw an unknown pair of shoes, when he saw them carefully he didn’t recognized it as Eddie’s or his. He shrugged and went to leave his raincoat on the couch when he heard a weird noise coming from their bedroom, more confused than before Richie slowly approached the closed door, on his way he noticed some unfamiliar clothes mixed with Eddie’s clothes on the floor.  
“Please God no” his hands started to shake “this must be a misunderstanding, Eddie is not that type of person, Eddie loves me” but when he got closer he recognized his Eddie’s moans, and the groans of someone else. When he opened the door the scene in front him provoked a whimper of pain to get out of his mouth, the box fell from his grasp and hit the cold floor numbly.   
Mark was grabbing Eddie’s hips tightly while fucking him senseless, Eddie was moaning like there was no tomorrow, feeling only pleasure on his body, enjoying the powerful thrusts, ignoring that the love of his life was watching all with horror and pure sadness written on his eyes. When his prostate got touched firmly, he let out a high pitched whimper, his head unconsciously moved towards the right, and when he opened his eyes he face one of his worst nightmares, the face of Richie, looking absolutely heartbroken and shaking uncontrollably while tears were cascading down his cheeks, pale and watching him like he had killed him, which he probably did.

Eddie pushed the man on top of him away, and covered himself with the blankets but before he could make his way towards his boyfriend, and tell him that he was an idiot and everything was a huge mistake and beg for his forgiveness, Richie ran hurriedly towards the exit, trying to escape from the man who love and broke his heart completely “RICHIE!”Eddie yelled while falling to the floor miserably, “NO!”. 

A year later, and Richie’s was a huge mess. He lived with Bill, who after hearing the story from his friend who was crying his eyes out, he decided to gave him comfort and a place to live while he found something else, they after all, were best friends. Nobody of the losers had talk with Eddie since knowing about the affair, even though he tried to contact them multiple times, Richie more from of all them. His friends were worried for him, he became a zombie who would expend the money that he had saved for the wedding on alcohol, at night he would cried himself to sleep, wondering what he did bad, wondering why Eddie Spaguetti stop loving him. Maybe he got tired of his endless jokes, maybe he should had stop calling him Eds, maybe, maybe, maybe. One day when the pain was worse than ever, even alcohol couldn’t help him, he grabbed his keys and headed towards his car even thought Bill’s protests. He didn’t know what he was going to do, he just wanted the pain to stop. He noticed that he was going really fast when the cars around were just blurs of color, but instead of stepping on the brakes, he kept pressing on the accelerator. At some point he lose the control of the car and finally crashed against a light pole, the car gave a lot of spins and his head hit the window with enough force to break it. Before losing awareness, he thought that the idea of dying was not that bad after all.

When Eddie got Beverly’s call, he sprinted towards his car and arrived relatively fast to the hospital, even though it was 2 hours away from where he lived, where he and Richie used to live, together. He didn’t want to leave the place, it was a result from both of their savings, a result of their dreams and goals, from their love. He threw away the mattress, the couches, everything that were connected with what he and Mark did, but he kept the small box that he found on the floor, making him to punch himself because of his stupidness, he lose everything that mattered to him. Even though a year had passed, he still woke up at the middle of the night because of nightmares, were Richie’s heartbroken face was the protagonist of it, he would search for air and would tried to touch Richie’s body to comfort him, but the other side of the bed was cold, empty, and he would cry himself to sleep while hugging a pillow, imagining that it was Richie’s body. Richie. Richie. He frantically was searching for his ex boyfriend, asking every nurse who was on his path, he needed to find the love of his life.  
“I’m searching for Richard Tozier, he was on a car accident” the nurse checked the notepad that she was carrying while Eddie was munching his nails anxiously.  
“Patient Richard Tozier is now in operation room, 4th floor” he went hurriedly towards the elevator, pushing multiple times the button with the number four on it, despite the glare of the doctor going on with him. When he entered to the waiting room where the rest of the losers were all the eyes laid on him.  
“How is him?” He asked while trying to recover his breath but a pair of hands grabbed him abruptly form his clothes.  
“Almost dying because of you” Mike screamed at his face “He tried to kill himself because you couldn’t maintain your legs close”, Ben and Stanley took him away from Eddie, who after having heard everything fell to the floor, his legs and hands shaking uncontrollably, after knowing that his asthma was bullshit he threw his inhaler away, but now he felt that he really needed it.  
“I’m so sorry” he tried to grabbed air, the tears choking him “I love him, I didn’t want this to end like that” all he losers watched him, crying his soul off. While watching him,they noticed bags under his eyes, his physical state was deplorable, he was not like the Eddie that they used to know, the Eddie who love Richie and that the idea of cheating on him hadn’t passed on his mind yet “I regret everything, everytime I wake up, everytime I close my eyes I missed him and I regret everything” Beverly stood up carefully from her seat, and slowly headed towards Eddie, crouching on the floor beside him, embracing him while regretted words kept going out from his mouth.  
Hours passed like that until the doctor entered, watching curiously the scene in front of him.  
“You are Richie Tozier’s friends?” everyone nodded “The surgery was a sucess, he have just woke up from the anestesy, he wants to see you” before they could leave the room enterely the doctor spoke again “I have to warn you that is probably that because of the damage that his head received, there might be some memory loss”. They were shocked by the news, Eddie sniffling took some breath, trying to prepare himself while he nervously played with his hands. The hospital room was all white, with a heavy smell of alcohol and they found Richie sitting on the bed.  
“Hey guys” he tried to smile but something made him wince, probably it was his broken rib “Sorry for make you come all this way, and I know this was not the reunition that were planning on, the Chinese food restaurant is better than this” he tried to joke, he kept watching all of them, searching for his Eddie, his Eds, until he found him hidden behind Ben, Eddie and everyone were surprised when they found love in Richie’s gaze instead of hate and fury“Eddie Spaguetti, my love come here” he slowly approached the bed, Richie grabbing instantly his hand and kissing it slowly, Eddie started to cry because, damn, he missed those lips very much “Don’t cry my love, I’m fine, I’m so sorry for worrying you I promise I will not drink again” he stuck out his little finger “pinkie promise”.  
They stood like that for hours, the losers chatting with each other, and Eddie carefully hugging Richie, denying leaving his side, no after he got him back.  
“I’m so sorry, but the time for visitors to be here has end, we need you to leave the room, please” the nurse told them, everyone started to pack things up but Eddie was adamant of moving.  
“C’mon love, you have to go, I don’t want you to be on problems” Richie’s carrassed his cheeks and Eddie felt like a cat, wanting to feel more of it. “I promise I’m not going anywhere”  
After a lot of kisses, Eddie left the room with the rest of the group, they started to walk towards the elevator when suddenly Eddie planted himself in front of them.  
“Guys I…”  
“I know what are you going to say” Bill interrupted him “And no, we are not going to lie for you, Richie deserves to know the true.  
“But guys…” Eddie watched desperately each of his friends.  
“You can’t take advantage of his situation” Ben tried to reason with him “ is inmoral”.  
“If you tell him, he is going to be back a his old self” he gulped harshly “ this is a second chance for me, I promise that I going to make everything better this time, I learned from my mistakes” he turned towards Bill whose gaze was static on the floor “In all this year, you saw him smile like he did today?” the man only shook his head negatively. “Please don’t make this for me, make it for Richie”.


End file.
